


Show You How to Love

by Sleepisfortheweak_01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepisfortheweak_01/pseuds/Sleepisfortheweak_01
Summary: Harrison shows Dolan just how much he deserves to be loved.18+
Relationships: Harrison/Dolan





	Show You How to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are from TikTok. Harrison belongs to @Starboyblue and Dolan belongs to @Mimik_er

Notes: Harrison belongs to StarBoyBlue and Dolan belongs to Mimik_er. The flashback dialog is directly from one of the TikToks they made together.

I know it's not the best writing, but I’m actually pretty proud of this considering its the first thing I’ve written outside of school work since middle school.

Also this kinda ignores the Masquerade plot, but oh well.

  
  


Now that Harrison was finally back at Hogwarts, things were getting back to normal. Well as normal as things could be when you have people like Sea and Leo as friends. He and Dolan were falling back into their old rhythms, and adding in some new ones as well. But one thing was still bothering Harrison. Well, two things actually, but Harrison was fairly positive that his  snake would never reveal the circumstances of his newly found black hair. But he couldn’t keep his mind from wandering back to the conversation they had soon after he portkeyed into Dolan’s room.

~

_ “Feels good to be back” Harrison said while smoothing down his robes. _

_ “Mhmm” _

_ Harrison looked up at Dolan, who had his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. _

_ “What’s wrong?” _

_ “Oh, I don’t know, you were gone for like 3 weeks then all of a sudden magically you poof into my room while the school is locked down. Don’t you think you should, maybe, elaborate, please?” Dolan huffed. _

_ “Oh yeah! Well Rowan and Leo made me a portkey.” _

_ “Why wasn’t I told?” _

_ “I don’t know.” _

_ “So that,” Dolan said while pointing to the snitch in Harrison’s hand, “got you back in here?” _

_ “Yeah. It was kinda a one use only kind of thing. I had to really focus, but yeah.” _

_ “And so you thought of me?” Dolan sounded very puzzled, and possibly a little astonished by the idea that Harrison would have used him as his focal point. _

_ “Duh. I love you.” Harrison stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. How could he not have thought about the boy who was slowly becoming his everything. _

_ Dolan took a sharp inhale and covered his face with his hand. He seemed uncomfortable and immediately changed the subject, saying that they should go talk to Leo and Rowan. _

~

It had been a few days since it had happened, but Harrison just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Did Dolan no longer feel the same way about him? He had been gone for three weeks. Plenty could’ve happened in that time. Yet these past days had been so wonderful. Dolan had even seemed, dare he say it, affectionate (and perhaps a little needy). And the way Dolan had kissed him immediately after he portkeyed into his room? That kiss still made him giddy thinking about it. So why had Dolan been so uncomfortable? Harrison decided he needed to talk to Dolan about it, whether Dolan wanted to discuss it or not.

~

Harrison tracked down Dolan after they both were finished with classes for the day.

“Babe, wait up!” Harrison yelled after Dolan. Dolan bid farewell to Tressen (@stowaway.sews), and slowed his pace, allowing Harrison to catch up.

“Miss me too much already?” Dolan said with a smirk. Harrison punched him lightly on the arm.

“You know I can never get enough of you. Listen, I was thinking. We haven’t had a ton of time to just sit down and talk lately. Wanna head to the room of requirement and just hang out?”

Dolan raised an eyebrow suggestively, biting his lower lip.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Harrison said, swatting at Dolan. “Seriously. We should talk, get caught up on each other’s lives.”

Dolan nodded and let Harrison lead the way to the room of requirement, although he’d be damned if he didn’t eventually get what he wanted. He always got his way eventually. He could be very, persuasive.

When they got there the room had conjured them a nice plush couch in front of a cozy fireplace. They sat down across from each other on the couch.

“So, you wanted to talk?” Dolan arched his eyebrow, curious about Harrison’s intentions.

“Do you care about me?” Harrison blurted. The sudden question caught Dolan off guard for a moment.

“Don’t be an idiot. Of course I care about you.” Dolan scoffed.

“But do you…” Harrison faltered, his ears starting to tinge pink. “Nevermind, I’m just being stupid.” He looked down at his lap, rubbing the back of his neck. Dolan placed his fingers under Harrison’s chin, lifting it up until their eyes were level again.

“You know, just because I call you an idiot doesn’t mean you’re actually one,” he said chuckling, doing that teasing smirk of his. ”In all seriousness, what did you want to ask me?”

“It’s just. Look, I know that you’ve said you love me before, and it’s not that I don’t believe you but the other night when I said I love you, you seemed really uncomfortable and if anything has changed I totally understand…” Harrison kept rambling, seeming progressively more distressed as he continued until Dolan cut him off with a kiss, pulling Harrison in by his tie. Dolan nipped at Harrison’s lower lip, eliciting a soft moan, moving one hand down to Harrison’s waist while the other remained tangled in his tie. Harrison allowed himself to be lost in the moment for just a bit longer, then pulled back from Dolan.

“You’re diverting again.” He said, staring Dolan directly in the eyes. This time it was Dolan’s turn to stare down at his lap. It was odd for Harrison to see Dolan look so uncomfortable and vulnerable. “What is it?”

Dolan took a few deep breaths, expressions rapidly crossing his face. Harrison took Dolan’s hands in his own, rubbing small circles into the back of his hand. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know.” It was almost a whisper. Dolan took a few more deep breaths before looking up at Harrison. “Why do you love me?” Dolan sounded broken and defeated. Harrison immediately pulled him into a tight hug, drawing Dolan as close as he physically could. He just held him there for a moment. 

“What do you mean?” Harrison finally asked. Dolan pulled back from him, fidgeting with hands. Harrison let Dolan take a moment to compose himself before probing again. “Dolan?”

Dolan took one more deep inhale before he began to try to explain his jumbled thoughts and emotions.

“I’m not a good person,” he started before Harrison cut him off.

“Babe.”

“No. Listen. I’m not a good person. I constantly manipulate everyone around me. I’m self serving. I don’t do anything unless it benefits me, and I will do anything to boost my own power, even if it means hurting others.” Dolan paused for a second before speaking again. “Harrison, I love you more than anything, but sometimes I think you were right to hate me. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve to be loved at all.”

There. Dolan had said it. He had bared his innermost thoughts and insecurities to someone, something he had thought he would never do in his entire lifetime. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was about Harrison, but there was something about him that broke down Dolan’s walls and brought out the best in him.

Harrison took a moment to process what Dolan had just said. Was that really all that Dolan was worried about? Why he had seemed so uncomfortable? While there was obviously some sort of issue there that needed to be worked out (hmm, maybe he should make Dolan go to therapy and see how  _ he _ liked that), Harrison almost felt relieved. All his worries about Dolan’s feelings for him vanished. He just had to show Dolan exactly how much he loved him, and how much he deserved that love, and Harrison had a decent idea of where to start.

“Dolan. I. Love. You. So. Freaking. Much. And you deserve every bit of that love. And we’ll need to talk about this more later, but for right now, do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. Why?” Dolan said in a tone that conveyed, “I can’t believe you just asked me that you idiot”.

“I want you to let me show you just how much I love you. Now I want you to just relax, and trust me to do my thing.” Harrison said, his eyes growing dark as he moved his hands onto Dolan’s hips, leaning in close to him. “Can you do that?” Dolan nodded, pupils growing wide as Harrison moved his hands up Dolan’s torso under his shirt. Harrison leaned in and captured Dolan’s lips in a kiss, letting his hands roam a bit, appreciating every bit of skin they found.

Harrison pulled back for just long enough to undo Dolan’s tie and unbutton his shirt before hungrily reclaiming Dolan’s lips with his own and pushing him back so he was fully laying back on the couch. Slowly he moved his kisses downward, placing soft kisses along Dolan’s jaw before moving down to his neck. He nipped gently at the skin where Dolan’s neck met his shoulder.

“Don’t! You’ll leave a mark!”

Harrison shot Dolan a grin. “That’s exactly the point. I want the whole castle to know how much I love you.” He didn’t wait for Dolan’s response before attacking his neck with renewed vigor, searching until he found a spot that made Dolan gasp. He sucked harder, eliciting a moan from the newly black-haired boy’s lips. 

Harrison continued downwards, kissing each pale collarbone before lightly sucking on one of Dolan’s nipples. Dolan squirmed beneath him, gripping the back of the couch.

“Merlin.” He breathed, his head falling back on the arm of the couch. Harrison smiled against his chest before licking a line across Dolan’s chest to his other nipple and repeating his ministrations. He could tell Dolan was growing impatient (if the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by), so he started moving his kisses down Dolan’s stomach, stopping when he reached the fine dusting of hair at the top of his pants. He looked up at Dolan, who was watching him intently. 

“You good?” Harrison asked.

Dolan chuckled and shook his head gently. “You know, you may be incompetent at a lot of things but you’re pretty decent at this.”

Harrisons ears and cheeks started to tinge pink, eliciting another chuckle from the raven-haired boy.

Harrison was a little surprised Dolan had let him do all of this so far, and it appeared he was going to let him continue. Normally Dolan was in control of everything, and Harrison was putty in his hands. For Dolan to let Harrison have control like this was further proof of just how much Dolan cared for his reckless Gryffindor.

Harri son basked in this newfound power for a moment longer before he started to unbutton Dolan’s pants. Dolan lifted his hips as Harrison hooked his fingers under the edge of Dolan’s boxers, pulling both them and his pants down in one swift move. Dolan’s cock sprung out, already swollen and leaking precum. Harrison looked Dolan directly in the eyes as he licked a stripe up from Dolan’s balls to his tip, swirling his tongue around his slit before finally licking up the bead of precum that had gathered. Dolan shuddered and suppressed a moan, letting his head fall back on the arm of the sofa as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Don’t”

“Don’t what?” Dolan asked, not bothering to look at Harrison.

“There’s nobody here but me to hear your moans. And I want to hear them.”

Harrison resumed his ministrations, licking back down Dolan’s cock before taking one of his balls in his mouth and beginning to suck gently. This time Dolan didn’t suppress his moan, letting it reverberate throughout his entire body. Harrison continued to suck on Dolan’s balls, and started slowly stroking him. His pace was teasing and Dolan knew it. He grabbed a fistfull of Harrison’s hair and yanked, forcing him to abandon what he was doing and look up at his boyfriend. Dolan was caught slightly off guard by the sight of his boyfriend, the way his eyes were glistening mischievously, cheeks flushed, and Merlin, his lips. They were slightly parted, swollen, and glistening with his own saliva. Dolan swallowed thickly, his grip loosening slightly as he took in the sight. Harrison shot him a cocky grin, knocking Dolan out of his trance. His grip in Harrison’s hair tightened again as he yanked a little harder, looking his boyfriend directly in the eyes.

“Suck.”

As if that command was all that he had been waiting for, Harrison took Dolan’s entire cock in his mouth, barely pausing at the base before moving back up to the top, only to repeat the entire action again. Sure Harrison had sucked Dolan off before, in an empty classroom, a spare broom closet, that one time behind the quidditch changing rooms, but never this enthusiastically, never with this much vigor. And Dolan would be damned, if it had felt this good the other times he’s fairly positive he would never let Harrison’s lips leave his cock. It wasn’t long before he was exploding in his boyfriend’s mouth with a loud moan, shuddering as Harrison swallowed and made sure he was licked clean.

“Good huh?” Dolan could hear the smirk in Harrison’s voice as his boyfriend moved up to give him a kiss, but he didn’t care, he’d let Harrison have this moment.

“Would it be cheesy to say I saw stars?” Dolan said after a moment, eliciting a chuckle from the brown-haired boy. Dolan started to move his hand to Harrison’s trousers, fully intending to return the favor, but Harrison stopped him. Dolan looked up at his boyfriend, a confused expression on his face. Harrison had to be achingly hard by now.

“This was for you. Just you. To show you how just how much I love you. And I’ll continue to prove to you every single day just how loved you are, and how much you deserve it, until you believe it just as much as I do.” Harrison placed another soft kiss against Dolan’s lips before snuggling into his chest. Dolan sighed contentedly, and the two snuggled in for a nap. Dolan couldn’t believe that he had fallen for this idiot. This caring, extraordinarily wonderful idiot who was somehow, miraculously, his.


End file.
